These Words Aren't Just Words
by sinceresapphire
Summary: A series of mini-fics that center around a different word or phrase. After all, these words aren't just words...they mean something in someway.
1. Hold My Hand

_**sinceresapphire:**_I know that people are waiting for me to update "Everything and Nothing for Always" and I will but I have a new computer so I need to plot out where I want to go. These stories in this collection is to help me get back into writing so I can get my muse back for that story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

* * *

A simple gesture but such a sign of affection. Tina loved being able to hold someone's hand.

There was just something special and intimate about it, without it being an over the top PDA.

A sense of security wherever they were, knowing that she wasn't alone and something to keep her in the moment when her mind started to wander to places that it didn't need to be going.

Another thing that she loved about it, was it could say different things based on the context and the person; '_Come on, there's something you need to see_,' '_Help me_,' '_I'm afraid_,' '_We're in this together._'

Tina finds herself holding hands with Blaine when they're in glee club and Mr. Schuester is rambling on about something.

Once in awhile, she'll hold Artie's hand as a way to tell him to think before he speaks.

Brittany misses holding Santana's hand, so when the blonde is sad, Tina will hold hers to let her know she isn't alone even though the Latina is gone.

While she's never held his hand, she does notice that Jake's look like they'd be nice to hold.

When there's excitement, like when they finish a fun group number, if she's close enough, she'll grab Unique's hand and give hers a squeeze to go along with the bright smile.

Then there's Sugar, who grabs her hand when she wants to show Tina something or other especially when they head to the mall to shop and it makes the Asian girl smile.

No matter what anyone says, hand holding will always be one of her favorite things to do with another person especially because it is so simple.

One day though, she wished that someone would reach out and grab her hand because the person wanted to.


	2. Break Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

It wasn't that she wanted to say good bye, it never was but things weren't the same anymore.

There was something buried deep inside of her that just couldn't hold onto this life anymore.

She loved them, always would because they were her family and that is why her decision hurt, cut her so deep.

It wasn't about them; they didn't do anything to cause this to happen but she could already see the disbelief on their faces.

It was just how they were and nothing would change that.

It would be so easy to not go through with it; keep it to herself and pretend that nothing was going on but in the long run, being here would kill her on the inside.

To show how much she loved them, she would have to cause them pain by saying goodbye.

In time they would get over it and she would hope that they didn't hate her for it; maybe even, come to understand her choice one day.

Today was not going to be that day and they wouldn't see this coming but there was no other way.

She needed to be happy, needed to do what was best for her otherwise, there'd be nothing left of her.

This life was a good life but it wasn't the life for her anymore.

Out there, somewhere, was the life that she was meant to be living and she was going to go find it, no matter how long it would take.

If she is lucky, she will be able to explain it to them one day and they could see how happy she really is.

They will always have a special place in her heart and when they become famous, she'll admire them from afar while celebrating their success by herself because she knows that they deserve it.

It will kill her to not be a part of that success but this is how it is meant to be and she believed it deep in her heart.

This ending will open up her new beginning.

Everything that they have taught her, she will take with her and remember because she is thankful that they came into her life despite everything.

They made the ride worth it and now, it was time to get of the ride.


End file.
